An ink jet head comprises a plurality of pressure chambers for accommodating ink, a plurality of piezoelectric actuators arranged corresponding to each of the pressure chambers and a nozzle plate arranged on one end of each of the pressure chambers. A plurality of nozzles, which are connected with the pressure chambers, respectively, are formed on the nozzle plates to eject ink drops. Each piezoelectric plate vibrates a corresponding pressure chamber across a vibration plate.
A drive apparatus for such an ink jet head applies a drive pulse signal to piezoelectric actuators. Vibration is generated in pressure chambers according to the drive pulse signal when the internal volume of the pressure chambers is changed to eject ink drops from nozzles connected with the pressure chambers.
However, the vibration generated in the pressure chambers remains in the pressure chambers after the ink drops are ejected out, which hinders the stable ejection of following ink drops.